User talk:Randomguyhere
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rocky Krad Saga.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 00:01, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi! Excellent work adding the new fields and boxes! Believe it or not I thought about adding the gender field and the "Relationships" header myself, but didn't. That's so cool! The reason why the information isn't displaying on the XGem page is a slight oversight in the Items template you created. The fields don't work because you always have to remember that when you copy a field (like Aka) you have to keep what's in between the } tags the same whenever it's content is repeated. : For example, the reason the Type field doesn't work is because while you changed the second Aka to Type, you forgot to change the first. Same as the second. You changed the second Aka to Origin, but not the first. * Change Aka to Type * Aka to Origin * Occupation to Powers * Attacks to Owners ...and everything will work great! Change the first item in between the } to what you want the "keyword" that activates the field to be (ie, "Type"), the second item in between the ' ' to what you want the template to say when displayed (ie, "Item Type"), and the third item in between the } to the same thing you wrote the first time (ie, "Type"). 01:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :The reasoning is as follows. The first "Type" is the keyword to include in the template, the "Item Type" is what is displayed, and the second "Type" tells the second column that if "Type = Jeweled Artifact" (for example) is typed, Jeweled Artifact will appear adjacent to "Item Type". Fields won't display if nothing is written. For example, if you include "Type =" but don't type anything, "Item Type" won't appear. When you type "Type = Jeweled Artifact" the template displays "Item Type Jeweled Artifact". 01:52, March 14, 2015 (UTC) The reason the image didn't display is that you typed imagecol instead of |Image. I changed it but I should have let you do it instead. Sorry! Also, everything was horizontal. Listing them vertically makes them easier to read. Did that too. Excellent job on the templates. The color schemes fit the wiki very nice. Don't forget you can go to a page (ie, Template:LocationPlanet) and see what the template will look like, if fully completed. The text in the second column is the "keyword" you retyped in the third step above. I noticed, on the LocationPlanet page that Environment is activated by using "Type" ("Type="). Was this intentional? 04:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) No problem! 05:40, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Looking Forward No problem and don't worry... all it takes it a drive to definitively cover whatever you are most passionate about, and you will, like me on the True Blood and Southern Vampire Mysteries Wikis, work your way up from regular editor to Senior Editor, Administrator and Bureaucrat, with Rollback, Chat Moderator and Thread Moderator abilities. From what I've seen, looking at the wiki's history, leaderboard, and the quality of your edits, you deserve to be admin, anyway. Talk to Yuski and I'm sure you'll be an admin in no time. You've definitely caught on with the template making. Good job! And glad you like the logo! If you need me I'm always on the TB or SVM wikis although you can always write me on my talk page here. Good luck! 06:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. Seeing it's so hard to get up with him, he hasn't edited in over 60 days, and you've been making quality edits for at least a week, you're more than eligible to try and Adopt the XDragoon Wiki. 21:56, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Attributes You have "|HairColor" listed twice. Just remove the second occurrence, under Ruby and before Status. Does it reappear after removal? 23:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "|Hair Color" will not work because the keyword on the template is set to "|HairColor" instead of "|Hair Color". Remove the space. Does that fix what you were wanting? 23:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Missing Files Hi. What did you download the file on? A desktop computer? I only ask because you mentioned app data. If its a regular computer, go to start and click on Search ( or press win + F). In the search box, type "*.xml" (all exported files are in XML format), set to look everywhere on the C Drive and then click Search. It shouldn't take long to find the file depending upon how many files you have on your computer. You probably won't have many XML files on your computer so it should be pretty easy to find. If I remember right exports are given a filename using a long string of numbers which I think include the date... Hopefully you can find it pretty easily if not let me know! 11:48, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Credit It depends upon who is being credited. If the article comes from Wikipedia, just use your wiki's Wikipedia template by typing anywhere on the page you want the credit to appear. And you are not disturbing me at all! If you have any questions, please ask! 23:51, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Right Rail The right rail only appears if you make it. And it only displays what you want it to. Open your main page, and move: : Latest activity : under the tag: : Anything placed under this tag will appear in the right rail. 22:55, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Got ya. I'm looking for a solution. In the source editor you can just click the arrow on the thin bar just to the right of the scroll bar. The visual editor doesn't give you this option. I am trying to replicate the problem. 23:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Try switching from Source to Visual and back a few times. Or trying going to , click "Editing", changing to source mode, save, and then go back and change back to visual editor. If those don't work trying clearing your cache and/or logging out and back in. Or change to source mode, log out, log back in, and then change back to visual editor. Let me know if any of these work. 01:22, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Have you tried rebooting? 03:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was talking about your computer. To see if it resets anything. When did it quit working good for you, and what do you think you did to cause it? I always use Source editor, so I'm a little unfamiliar with visual editor even through I can probably find a solution. 04:10, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Glitches and Bugs All new features have glitches and bugs. But staff loves it when people call them to their attention. Describe the problem at . They might know about it yet, which could explain why I'm having problems replicating the bug. 22:07, March 29, 2015 (UTC)